


纳布议员的妆台事故

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars-All media types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 女装/带妆安走天预警！





	纳布议员的妆台事故

01

安纳金有时候真的很烦人。

艾米达拉议员叹了口气，无奈地放下手中正用于遮住自己脑袋的文件。于是她眼前立刻出现了安纳金笑得弯起来的蓝眼睛，然后是天行者英俊的鼻子，接着是他的嘴唇——并且有不断凑近她的趋势。

帕德梅仰起头望着他，巧克力色的眼睛里一半温柔一半严厉。“安纳金，”她又叹了一口气。“我真的很忙。”

他根本不听。两只手蛮横地撑在她椅子的扶手上，高大的身子几乎笼在她头上。安纳金不情愿地哼了一声——慢着，她是不是听出了一点撒娇的意味——他装作漫不经心地低头看着她不满的眼睛，手臂暗示般的慢慢蹭过她光裸的肩头。

“我一整个月都没见到你了。”他的嘴唇低下来凑近她，帕德梅简直要怀疑他是在故意朝着她颈侧敏感的肌肤吹气。“我很想你，帕德梅。”天行者的声音软下来一些，带着闷闷的抱怨。

她偏着头，试图躲避安纳金有意无意的挑逗。他设下情动的陷阱，她不知道栽进去过多少次。每一次，她痛定思痛地反省，每一次都开始于书房，结束在床上。帕德梅觉得自己不能总惯着安纳金。毕竟她真的有提案要写。

她从这家伙牢固的怀抱里挣脱出来一点。她试着站起来，又被他压回在椅子上。安纳金淡蓝的眼睛里透着点儿让她不安的笑意。她瞪了他一眼。安纳金翘着嘴角，稍稍起身一些，两只手却挪到了她椅背上。一个过于暧昧的姿势。帕德梅把文件扔在桌上。

议员开始认真思考要不要给他一点颜色瞧瞧。

但年轻的绝地先服了软。他肯定是从她的眼神里探察到了她打算公事公办的迹象。安纳金小心翼翼地凑近她一点，额头轻轻抵着她的额头，温柔地迫使她抬起头看着他。天行者的蓝眼睛里写满了委屈。

“你每天都能看提案，”他用低沉的声音控诉，他肯定早就摸清了她会无可奈何地吃这一套。“可是你每个月只能看见我一次。”他眨着眼睛，“提案总是把你困在椅子上。”他嘟囔着抱怨，羽毛般的眼睫故意似的扑扇在她微微垂下的眼皮上，丝丝挠挠的痒意。

…他睫毛怎么这么长？帕德梅带着点漫不经心的恼意想。她对他根本发不起半点脾气，所有的懊恼都像她轻轻锤进他胸膛的拳头，化成一声柔软的叹息。

她睁开眼睛望向他。巧克力色的眼眸望进安纳金藏着得逞笑意的蓝眼睛。他和她挨得极近。安纳金温热的呼吸和她的搅在一起。她无奈。这家伙的尾巴都要翘到天上去了。

“…但提案不会只把我困在椅子上。”她装出镇定自若的样子回应他。但她知道她微红的脸颊和略微急促的喘息大概早已出卖了自己。她偏过头，视线越过桌面望着书房的窗户，好一会儿才意识到安纳金没答话。她有点纳罕地回过头，对上他几乎是在亮晶晶闪着光的蓝眼睛。

 

哦…她巧克力色的眼睛无可奈何地瞪着他。安纳金显然是想到了什么别的地方。他逼近她一点，扬起的嘴角若有若无地磨蹭着她脸颊，灼热的呼吸轻啄着她脸侧。

“我猜…”他轻声说，语气里藏着青年特有的小小雀跃。他偏着头看向她的眼里带着几分促狭的笑意。“这是个邀请。”

是啊。帕德梅看着安纳金。二十岁的安纳金，眼里藏不住心思的安纳金，永远永远都热切地望着她的安纳金。她的安纳金。

她抬起手，想要轻轻揪住那根不存在的学徒辫时才恍然想起安纳金早就通过了试炼。于是帕德梅勾住绝地宽敞的衣领，微微用力一拉，安纳金十分配合地倒进椅子里。她侧过头碰上他的嘴唇，年轻的绝地带着点儿按奈不住的急切压上来吻住她，吮吻的温热嘴唇带着不容她抗拒的力度。

他吻住她的时候总会闭上眼。温柔的眼神藏在轻轻颤动的睫羽下。他的鼻尖蹭着她的鼻尖，她被他吻得有些喘不过气，半勾住他衣领的手便滑落下来。安纳金接住了她落下的手，帕德梅发现他悄悄把她的手移向他弯下的腰上。她不满地张开唇试图拒绝，却被他趁虚而入，灵巧的舌尖抵在她湿暖敏感的上颚。他原本放在她椅背上的手也悄然移了地方。当一个漫长而情动的吻终于结束，她微微喘着气从他湿热的嘴唇上挣开，才注意到安纳金的手依然抚在她光洁的颈侧，掌心因常年握剑生出的粗糙剑茧磨蹭着有些难耐的痒意。

他因她湿软双唇的离开而终于睁开眼睛，水蓝色的眼神里有动情时微微的迷茫。帕德梅的手依然搂在他的腰上。艾米达拉议员看着眼睛湿漉漉的安纳金，忽然萌生了一点别的想法。

02

“你从来没说过你喜欢这个。”

当安纳金被她摁坐在她的梳妆台前时，绝地有点不敢置信地睁大了眼睛从镜子里望着她，语气里充满了讶异和微弱到几乎可以忽略不计的懊恼。

帕德梅忙着帮他系上纳布女王裙装的最后一条裙带。“别动，安尼。”她哄劝般地在他耳边安抚地说。他果然立刻不动了。

“很奇怪。”安纳金对着镜子里自己的装扮嘟囔着抱怨。他抬起左手，皱着眉头看着帕德梅缠在那里的礼服丝带。

帕德梅偏着头打量了了他好几眼。她从安纳金充满恳求的蓝眼睛里看出了他急切地想摆脱这条裙子的欲望。

“是很奇怪。”艾米达拉议员断言。“还缺一点什么…”她思考着。然后她转身从一条抽屉里找出了她的妆具。“虽然已经很久没用过，”她轻快地眨了眨眼睛，“但就像演讲的技艺，我从来不会生疏。”

安纳金扬起眉毛。

“真的吗。”他有点怀疑地问。虽然他承认帕德梅的审美（当然，他无论何时都会承认帕德梅的审美），深红的纳布礼服的确与他很般配，但前提是这不是一件深受帕德梅喜爱的女式裙装。

可是当帕德梅狡黠地伏在他肩上悄声对他说“你真美”的时候，年轻的绝地又把自己的怀疑彻底抛到脑后了。他有点期待又有点儿紧张地瞪着她手里的口红。

“我看见你用在过嘴唇上。”安纳金狐疑地说。那是在他们共度一晚之后的清晨，纳布议员坐在床边补上一些晨妆。他总是悄悄从背后搂住她，手臂挂在她光洁柔软的腰上。“放手，安纳金。”有时候她不为所动地说，但有时安纳金会得逞。绝地轻笑着抱着她重新倒会在他们的大床上。他飞快地翻过身重新压住她。她会用那种无奈却温柔的眼神瞪着他。

现在她就在这么瞪着他。于是安纳金小心地藏起眼睛里的笑意，摆出一副有点不安的样子望着她。他早就知道帕德梅挨不住他无措的眼神。她就吃他这一套。

果然她叹了口气。

“试试这个颜色。”她安抚着他。安纳金装出听话的样子微微抬头。帕德梅的指尖扣在他下唇上，却没料到他忽然张开唇，湿热的舌尖轻柔地碰了碰她光滑的指腹。

帕德梅像是被烫伤一般微微缩手。她懊恼地又瞪了他一眼。可是安纳金偏着头，舌尖故意似的滑过湿润的上唇，唇色中就带上了她不得不注意到的暧昧水光。

她重又扣住他的下巴，朝着自己扬起来一些。安纳金弯起眼角，眼睛里藏着柔软的笑意。

她忽视他灼热的视线，弯下腰凑近他一些，口红的膏体蹭上他温热的唇，仔细地描摹他薄薄的唇色。

安纳金像是终于乖巧了一般，安静地等着她替他画完，可是他的眼睛却半点没离开她专注的眼睛。

帕德梅终于起身。稍稍离远一些，靠着妆台换着角度欣赏自己的作品。安纳金只看了镜子里的自己一眼。然后他迟疑着抬起头。

“和我想象的不太一样。”他的蓝眼睛里透着让她无法忽视的委屈。

帕德梅几乎笑出声。她放下口红端详了他一会儿。

“是不大尽如人意。”她承认。“我帮你擦掉？”她带着点歉意问。

不过安纳金有个更好的主意。

“显然，”他指出，“它的颜色更适合你一些。”他望着她，“给我看看它在你唇上的效果。”

帕德梅示意他让开一些，她要坐在妆台前了。“当然。”她温和地答应他。但她很疑惑安纳金为什么没有动。她再次拿起口红，用责备的眼神地看着他。“你不起来我怎么画。”她叹着气摇了摇头。

起来？安纳金促狭的看着她。

“我有更好的办法…”藏着笑意的蓝眼睛迎上她疑惑的视线，安纳金忽然伸出手揽住她的腰。年轻的绝地手臂微微用力，艾米达拉议员就失去平衡向后倒在他腿上。她吓了一跳。可是他等不及她喘着气说出一句嗔怪，就将她用力拉进他压下来的怀里。即便她坐在他怀里，他依然比她稍高一些。安纳金不容她拒绝地低下头，他张开的唇敏锐地寻到了她的。绝地将自己湿热的暖意温柔地印了上去。他的吻总是很长。她推拒般抵在他胸膛的双手终于慢慢环上了他的脖子。她的呼吸逐渐变得慌乱，像是终于察觉到了她的挣扎，他有点不舍地放开她。

帕德梅伏在他肩上喘着气。等到她终于缓过来，她终于意识到坐在这家伙的怀抱里，她柔软的瞪视根本毫无效果。

安纳金十分无辜地回望着她。他和她的嘴唇边都抹开了口红的红晕。

绝地的蓝眼睛又一次弯起，他看着她时根本止不住自己上翘的唇角。

“真的很适合你。”温柔而志得意满的宣告。他没指她的口红，他是说他自己。


End file.
